


Two Love Broken

by LacieFuyu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Camille being Camille, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Etta is a sweetheart but yeah, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, It's bitter with a little bit sweet with Etta, M/M, Pain, Sad, Sweet, can be considered as character study but not really, with Malec Epilogue now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: “Now we have all the time in the world, what are we going to do.”-“You know what I meant Magnus.”-Or where Magnus have a long hair because of two woman who he had came to love dearly butOf course it's not a happy ending.(With Malec Epilogue now)





	1. Two Love Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with new one shot! 
> 
> This is for my dear Sophie (@MalecWings) in twitter :)
> 
> Prepare Tissue!
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose

“It fits you, you know.”

 

Magnus turned back and raised an eyebrow toward Camille. She said it as a smile painted her face. For lack of a better word, she didn’t look seductive or sarcastic when she said it which was already weird as it was. She looked genuine as she said it, though Magnus didn’t know what exactly she referred to.

 

As if she could read his mind, she chuckled. She came over to him, her pale hand touched his hair that fell on his shoulders and played it with her hand. She looked at him and chuckled again.

 

“I mean your hair, you look more beautiful with longer hair. It fits you well, it…” her eyes scanned from up to down, she assessed Magnus with her eyes and the tilted her head. “Makes you look more elegant.”

 

Magnus grasped her hand and stroked it. He had a small smile on his face.

 

“It really suits me?”

 

Camille shot him a smirk.

 

“Oh, by any chance does Magnus Bane not think his style fits him?”

 

Camille said it with a sarcastic tone. Magnus just shrugged.

 

“I want to know your opinion about it.”

 

Camille got closer to him. She slid her free hand to Magnus’ cheek. She smiled, mockingly.

 

“Who would have thought you held my opinion so high, O’ great Magnus Bane”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Did you really think I would get over you, Camille?”

 

Camille laughed. She pulled her hand from Magnus grasp and covered her mouth. She looked at him with a look Magnus couldn’t decipher. She smiled at him but it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“No. I don’t think so. Your feeling conveyed clear and well. You still looked at me with that kind of eyes. Which confirmed you don’t.”

 

“What kind of eyes?”

 

Camille didn’t answer immediately. She took a glass of wine and drank it. She took a seat on the sofa and gave him amused smile. She gestured to his eyes with her occupied hand.

 

“Those eyes, that look at me with such emotion. It hasn’t changed at all even after all the years we chose to part ways.” Camille chuckled. “To be honest I never really expected it to but your heart that always loves something passionately and loyal is something that makes me like you anyway.”

 

Magnus took a seat beside her. He stared at her and asked.

 

“You like me but you chose to leave me in the end.”

 

Camille took another gulp of the wine and put it down on the table beside the sofa. She stared back at him with a small smile painted on her face. Her free hand played with the strands of Magnus’ hair.

 

“I did. I wouldn’t deny it. There was something pulled me to him after all. It’s not your fault. Also, we are immortal Magnus. We would have all the time in the world.”

 

Camille stood up and put herself in front of him. She cupped his face with her hands and leaned on.

 

“Now we have all the time in the world, what are we going to do.”

 

Magnus took her back again. He loved her too deeply to let this chance go. His heart had yet wavering after all this time. He loved her so much he willing to take a risk hurting his own feeling again. He kept his long hair because he loved her and wanted to please her.

 

Of course, that was the biggest mistake he made.

 

Camille took his heart and crushed it without remorse. She didn’t believe in love the way he believed. He should have known better but he couldn’t just let it go until he finally had had enough.

 

He wondered how ridiculous he was in her eyes. The long hair he kept almost like a joke, a cruel one.

 

It was hard to see himself with it. It was like a wedge that pulled him down so he cut it.

 

He thought he would never let it grew that long again but he was wrong.

 

“Your long hair really fits you well, Magnus! You can always rock anything!”

 

Magnus looked up from the book he was reading. He found his sweet Etta looking through his album. The album contained photos from that time. When he had long hair because of Camille. He forced a smile.

 

“Do you think so?”

 

Etta nodded enthusiastically. “You looked ethereal here! My Magnus really is beautiful.”

 

The smile Etta gave him and the cheerfulness painted her voice made his heart skip a beat. He really loved her dearly.

 

“I wonder if you would let your hair grow again. I really love it and to see it in front of my eyes for real not only from photos.” Etta shot him a curious smile and he couldn’t help himself to smiled back at her. She was truly dazzling,

 

“If you really wanted of course I could let it grow, sweetheart.”

 

“Seriously?” Etta gasped and clasped her hands together.

 

“Seriously.” Magnus gave her warm smile.

 

Etta practically jumped on him. She circled her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.

 

“You are really the best Magnus! I will take care of your hair well.”

 

“Only my hair?” Magnus asked teasingly.

 

Etta laughed. Her laugh was so free it made Magnus feel butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

 

“You know what I meant Magnus.” She smiled to him.

 

Magnus smiled back.

 

“I know. Of course I know.”

 

So he let it grow again. He didn’t regret it at first. Etta loved it. Sometime she would even help him to style his hair. She usually helped him braid it or comb it to make sure it wouldn’t tangle. She would card through his hair when he put his head on her lap. It was really a good time.

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

It was there but he didn’t notice it at first. Etta kept mentioning about being settled in their conversation. She slowly but surely became distant. He knew what was coming.

 

When they finally parted, he accepted it quite well because he had already seen it coming from afar.

 

He really did think he had accepted it well until he found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror. The long hair he saw made him felt the rush of emotions.

 

That hair was something that both people who promised love to him said fit him and he looked beautiful with it but look what happened. It brought him more heartbreak instead.

 

He held the strands of his hair with trembling hands. The tears he held at bay in his eyes fell. One by one and slowly turned into sobs. He covered his face with his hands.

 

“Why? Why promise me love when you all only leave me eventually? The hair you two loved only made it hurt even more. I…..”

 

He broke down. He let go of the pain through tears. The pain in his heart hurt so much to the point that crying was the only option to reduce it.

 

When he was done, he popped up scissors with his magic. He cut his long hair slowly. As the hair fell to the floor something crossed his mind which for him was only the truth.

 

_ I am cursed, No one can love me. _

 


	2. An (Malec) Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec epilogue 'nuff said,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I relented and wrote it guys! Nothing long tho :)
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by Guardian_Rose

“Ohhhh”

 

Magnus stopped. He looked up from the book he was reading and turned his head to see the source of the voice, Alec. There was a curious and awed tone in his voice that made him interested. He usually immediately asked Magnus when he found something that piqued his interest in their loft but he didn’t this time. He only voiced his awe without further question. Now he was the one who was  curious about  what Alec found.

 

He spotted Alec who was sat with folded legs and looked down at something on his legs that suspiciously looked like an album he knew all too well. He put down his book and went to where Alec was sitting.

 

He peered down behind Alec, his eyes widened. It was an album that contained his old photos, particularly when he had his long hair.

 

When he was still with Camille and later with Etta.

 

He didn’t want to throw away all of the photos because even though it had ended in such a painful way. He was indeed happy, especially with Etta. Even though after that he couldn’t let his hair grew longer. It was too painful.

 

That was why he compiled it into one album and hid it but somehow Alec had found it. He didn’t know what to feel about the whole thing. He didn’t want to revisit the memory of it because even though there was happiness, he was more familiar with the pain.

 

The glimpse of the photos was enough to recall the pain. He could feel the pang in his chest and the pain followed afterward. The familiar feeling, the feeling that he  _ couldn’t _ be loved. He felt it again despite how silly it was.

 

He had Alec and he knew Alec loved him but he couldn’t stop the feeling. It clawed from the depth of his heart. He didn’t want to remember that awful feeling anymore.

 

He  _ really _ didn’t want to.

 

“-nus!”

 

Magnus came out of his trance. There was Alec who looked concerned over him. Alec’s left hand gripped his right arm and Alec’s right hand touched his cheek. Alec looked right into his eyes.

 

“Are you alright? You looked so pained.”

 

Magnus wanted to say he was fine and there was nothing to worry about but he couldn’t. It felt like water had clogged his throat. He couldn’t let out his voice.

 

Magnus didn’t want to lie to Alec especially because he could see the worry in his eyes. If he lied that would only made him even more worried. He would call his lie as total bullshit. Alec knew him too well.

 

Magnus could feel Alec’s hand swipe away the sweat cold trickled down on his temple that he didn’t even realize at first. He closed his eyes and let himself be pulled to Alec’s embrace.

 

Magnus could feel Alec’s hand on his head. Alec stroked his head slowly, tried to help him in any way. His other hand also made a soothing circle on his back. All that gestures really eased him. It made him calm again. He could breathe easier than before.

 

Alec noticed that. He asked.

 

“Are you feeling better, Magnus?”

 

Magnus still couldn’t trust his voice. That was why he only nodded.

 

Alec didn’t ask about his strange reaction or about the album. He was just there. Alec ensured Magnus he was there and wouldn’t go anywhere by holding him harder. Alec didn’t even question when his hand still clutched Alec’s shirt, almost desperately.

 

Magnus was sure Alec had questions going on in his mind but he didn’t ask them because that was Alec. He wouldn’t intrude on someone else’s privacy. He would be there and ask no questions. He would wait for them to come around to tell him whatever the problem was.

 

That was Alec Lightwood. Someone who would always hold in the highest regard, the feelings of  people who were dear to him.

 

Magnus opened his eyes and sighed. He couldn’t just pretend that nothing had happened and tell him he was fine. It was no longer an option.

 

Magnus pushed himself from his embrace. He looked up only to meet Alec’s eyes. It was the warmest brown he had ever seen in his long life. The eyes looked back at him with so much love. That somehow eased him. Alec loved and accepted him. There was nothing to be worried about.

 

Magnus took a deep breath and let it out.

 

“I owe you an explanation.” Magnus smiled

 

“No, you don’t.” Alec shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything. Tell me when you want to tell me, not because you have to explain yourself to me, Magnus. You never have to explain yourself to me.”

 

Magnus chuckled.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

Magnus tilted his head and smiled softly. “You are so sweet Alexander.”

 

“I mean it.” Alec looked back at him and smiled back. Alec’s hands enveloped his hands. It felt just so right.

 

“I will tell you.” Alec about to say something but Magnus continued. “I just want you to know why I was like that and,” Magnus glanced at the abandoned album. “I need closure rather than hiding things in the dark.”

 

Alec held his hands tighter and said. “If you feel like that Magnus.”

 

Magnus let out the deep breath and started telling Alec the story behind the album. He told him why he had long hair in those and told Alec about Etta; the woman who did love him but he wasn’t enough eventually. Alec didn’t say anything. He held his hands even tighter than before as if to say he wouldn’t go anywhere. That made Magnus smile. When he talked about Camille and what she did that was when he snapped.

 

“I should have taught her a lesson when I had chance.” Alec clenched his jaw so hard. There was an obvious killing intent came from Alec. He tried to calm Alec down.

 

“Alexander, it’s  already a past. It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not fine, she played with you, she manipulated you when you gave nothing but love to her. There is nothing fine about it. She hurt you and I can’t forgive it.”

 

Alec’s expression was scary and Magnus didn’t like it.

 

Magnus released his hands from Alec’s hands. He cupped Alec’s cheeks with both of his hands and made Alec stare back at him.

 

“It is now in the past. I feel better after tell you all that. Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus smiled sweetly. “Now, smile!”

 

Alec snorted which earned chuckles from Magnus.

 

Alec’s hands found its way to Magnus’ cheeks and cupped them. He pulled them closer until their forehead met.

 

Magnus only could look at him in confusion.

 

“Alexander?”

 

“Magnus,” Alec started. “I don’t care alright. I don’t care whether you have a long hair or short one. Whether you wear makeup or not. The most important thing is that you love and are comfortable with whatever you decide to dress yourself in.  I love everything about you and things you loved. You don’t need to hide yourself from me. Be yourself around me, I will never go anywhere nor I will love you less than before.”

 

Alec pressed their heads together.

 

“I love you Magnus Bane and nothing will ever make me not love you.”

 

Magnus could feel his eyes getting watery. Alec’s words touched his heart. It was more than he would ever ask for. To be loved for being himself, it was something he almost never dreamed before but now; he had it.

 

He was happy.

 

“I love you too, Alexander.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me at twitter @Delveiryu18
> 
> or
> 
> My tumblr with the same username as this, Sakurazukaseiru18~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: A Malec epilogue or not? ^_^


End file.
